Notes on the History of Magic
by SallaScaramouche
Summary: Sirius is boring and sends notes to Lily. What or who are they talking about? Lily/James two-shot.


**Chapter 1**

_Lily..._

_Lilykins?_

_Lily-flower?_

_Lily Evans._

_LILY!_

Sirius, stop sending me notes. I'm actually trying to study here!

_No one tries to study the History of Magic. Everyone with even a little sense stopped trying before Christmas on our first year._

Yeah, right. And you love homework and think that pranking is childish.

_Am I sensing a little sarcasm here? Come on, Lilykins, these goblin wars are SO boring._

If you were paying attention you'd know that Binns stopped talking about them somewhat twenty minutes ago. Now if you excuse me, I have some study to do.

_No you don't. You're having this nice little chat with me._

And why do you think so?

_Because I'm bored and James fell asleep. And Moony is on the Hospital Wing you-know-why and, to tell you the truth, I don't think I know how to read Peter's handwriting. AND because I'm your best friend._

Why won't you just get some sleep like Potter? I know you can always use a nap.

_That would be a bloody excellent idea if I hadn't just slept through the Muggle Studies. Besides I'm kind of shocked it was you to suggest sleeping through lessons. What a great Head Girl you are!_

Well that was only because I know you're not able to do anything useful so you could as well sleep.

_But what if some teacher found out that you told me to sleep during a lesson? The horror – Lily Evans, did you just make the dreamy-face and curl your hair around your finger?!_

What are you talking about?

_You did! And now you're blushing! Oh, this is great! Now tell me, who's the lucky one?_

I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.

_Oh but you do, don't you? Even I can see that, and that's really something, I may add._

So bother telling me, then?

_Seriously, I don't have to be a mind reader to know what's going on in your over-floated head and you can't figure it out yourself? Okay, let me tell you this: you, my friend, are head over heels in love! Congratulations!_

Thanks, I guess. Only that I am NOT.

_You are. And now tell me who's the one._

I am not, and even if I were, I wouldn't tell YOU.

_WHAT? Why not? I'm your best friend!_

Well yes, but you're also a boy. Girls gon't tell guys who they have a crush on.

_We're not talking about a crush. We are talking about my best friend being madly in love and not telling me with who._

You almost made me feel guilty. Almost.

_So you admit you're in love? Good job, now all I have to do is to make you tell me The Name._

In your dreams, Sirius Black.

_Are you sure? Because I think you just gave my other best friend a weird look. Unfortunately I have to tell you that he's currently asleep, so I don't think he saw that._

I did NOT give James any sort of look.

_Wow. Blushing Lily Evans using James' first name? That's something you don't see every day._

I didn't use his first name.

_You really think I'm going to buy that? I have evidence, you know._

I'm going to make you buy it. Even if I had to hurt you.

_Whatever, sweetheart. But know this: the class is ending in fifteen minutes, and if you're not going to tell me you're in love with James, then I'm going to tell him without asking you first._

You wouldn't.

_Wanna give it a try? I know James will be over the moon._

Sirius Black, if you tell him ANYTHING I've told you today I'm gonna make sure you will never EVER get children. Are we clear?

_Chrystal – as soon as you tell me. I can handle one angry redhead, you know. It has become a routine to me._

Argh. FINE. I love James. Happy now?

_Not as happy as James is going to be. When are you going to tell him?_

Well not any time soon. I just realized it last week myself.

_You realized it LAST WEEK and didn't tell me? What kind of a friend are you?!_

I don't know. Maybe that kind who want to keep their private life actually private.

_Yeah, or a boring one._

You have to promise me you don't say ANYTHING to James. Or Peter. Or even Remus, although I think he'll figure it out eventually anyway. Not a word. Do you understand me?

_Ouch, Flower, a little respect! What makes you think I'm going to tell Prongs anything?_

I know you. You tell him everything.

_You jealous?_

Of you? I knew you had a small brain and a huge ego, but this is getting absolutely out of hands.

_I'm kind of proud of you, Lily. The class is over and you spend the most of it talking about your love life with me, NOT listening to Binns. Very good, my dear, very good indeed._

I hate you, Sirius.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sirius, James is looking at me.

_You notice it NOW? He's been looking at you for almost seven years, for Merlin's sake! And they told me you're smart..._

I didn't mean that he's looking at me. What I did mean was that James is LOOKING AT me.

_How does that make any difference?_

This is exactly why girls don't talk to boys about boys. We obviously don't speak the same language at all. Let me put this your way: James is looking at me as if he KNOWS what I feel for him. Clear enough?

_You worry too much, Lilykins. There's no way James would know about your feelings, even though I have to mention you've been blushing quite nicely every time he talks to you._

No I haven't. And how can you be so sure he doesn't know? Remus said you sleep talk sometimes.

_THAT EVIL FURRY BRAT_. _I'm going to skin him for that one. No one was supposed to know!_

So there IS a possibility that James knows?

_I don't think he does. I am his best friend after all, I think he would have mentioned. Besides, you and I had that conversation just two days ago, and we haven't been sleeping much after that._

Do I even want to know what you have been doing?

_I don't think so. It's about the last day of school. It is going to be HUGE._

Remind me to ask about it later. I really don't want to be anywhere around when the school explodes.

_What makes you think the school is about to explode? I'm hurt. We're adults now, this prank we're planning is going to be the most mature prank Hogwarts has ever seen!_

I can't believe you just used words ADULT, PRANK and MATURE in the same sentence.

_Just because you have no imagination doesn't mean we're all that boring._

I do have imagination, thank you very much. Fir example I always imagined your copy of Hogwarts a History was cleaner than that.

_Should have known your so called imagination is restricted around books – though you are right. My books ARE cleaner than that, because I never use them. That must be James' book. SHIT!_

What's wrong?

_The notes we were writing last time are there. In the other book._

What notes?

_THE NOTES. The ones where you confess your ever lasting love in James. I don't have them!_

How come you don't have them? I think you just told me you have them in your book!

_But Lily, I also said that this is not my book. It's James'._

Wait a minute. If that's James' book, does that mean James has your book?

_Apparently yes. I think he's reading the notes right as we write these ones; he's never been that concentrated in the History of Magic before._

SIRIUS BLACK YOU BETTER TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE BECAUSE IF YOU WON'T I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. In some very slow, painful way. Muggle-way.

_Oh, for Merlin's sake, it is NOT that big of a deal, Lily! I thought you were about to tell him anyway!_

Even if I were, I would not have done it this way! You're so dead!

_Relax, Lily. Count to ten. Breathe. I'm sorry, okay? Well, maybe I'm not, because you two have always been my favorite lovebirds, but I am sorry I didn't look after my stuff. _

I can't believe this is happening to me! ME, from all the people! I was supposed to hate him or something. Loathe. Execrate maybe, something, but never fancy, and never ever EVER love him!

_I've never been in love myself, but I seriously doubt it is that bad. Are you going to accept my __apology?_

We'll see how this goes. If this ends well, then I'll maybe forgive you. Maybe. But I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you.

_Fine. But I have to tell you something: James really loves you. I know he has told you that more than many times, but I don't think you ever actually believed him._

Of course I didn't. I thought they were jokes.

_Why would he be joking about that? He may be a toe-rag, as you put it, but I have learned that love is something he doesn't joke about._

Well you better be right. Oh, I wish I could read his mind. Has he read all the notes yet?

_I can't see, Moony's in my way. But don't worry, it'll be okay._

You sound very sure.

_That's because I am sure. Look, he's watching you again!_

His expression doesn't say anything. He looks absolutely emotionless.

_He knows he wasn't supposed to know any of those things. James is a smart guy, you know. But look at his eyes, can you see that?_

… I don't think I can, I don't even know what you mean.

_Maybe it's that I know him better than you do. But anyway, I can tell you he's happy. Way too happy, if you ask me. Now that he knows there's hope to get you, he'll be asking you out anytime._

Oh no. I got a note from him.

_What is it? TELL ME._

"Good to know, Evans." What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

_Well I'm not sure but I think that means he thinks it's good to know that you love him or something. Honestly, you're supposed to be the smarter one of us!_

Whatever, Sirius. Do you think I should answer that? Is he waiting for me to answer that?

_I have to tell you I can't read minds. But the class is almost over, so I think that if you just run to him and throw him into the first broom closet on your way that would do. He'll get the point._

You're disgusting.

_And you're blushing. I bet you're just thinking about you and James in a small and dark and sweaty broom closet._

Am not.

_You're an awful liar. Have fun!_


End file.
